


Connor Finds an Entire Baby

by astrovivir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: another baby, give me Connor trying to interact with something that isn’t police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrovivir/pseuds/astrovivir
Summary: While on a walk with Sumo, Connor finds something.





	Connor Finds an Entire Baby

**Author's Note:**

> More babies with Connor bc I can??

Connor was surprised to see it wasn’t raining in Detroit for once.

It was nighttime now. Approximately 8:56 pm. Connor was getting ready to take the family dog, Sumo, for his daily night walk.

“Sumo!” Connor called out. The Saint Bernard came running to the door, waiting patiently for the android to open it. Connor did and together they both walked out.

Sumo was obedient enough to not need a leash when walking. Connor simply watched the dog explore his regular route from a close distance.

Connor was even more surprised when Sumo suddenly stopped, sniffing the floor, and changed his route. His LED flickered yellow as he called out the dog’s name and followed him.

He found the dog near a dumpster. Connor figured Sumo had just gotten attracted by the smell of food some human threw out.

“Come on, Sumo. Time to go home.” Connor said to the dog. Sumo didn’t move, instead he kept sniffing around.

Eventually Sumo ceased his sniffing. He returned to Connor and the android’s LED returned to blue.. but it quickly flickered yellow again when the dog started tugging at Connor’s sleeve.

“What? What is it?” The android asked, frowning deeply.

Sumo returned to where he was sniffing and looked at Connor, barking and wagging his tail.

Connor realized Sumo was trying to show him something and walked over. This caused Sumo to bark more and more and grow more restless.

Sumo’s booming barks were interrupted by a piercing cry. A cry coming inside the dumpster.

Connor’s LED quickly changed to red at the sound of the cry. It filled him with distress. Sumo’s barking didn’t help either.

But it wasn’t a cry of pain, but more of fear. And it sounded human. Child-like.

Connor couldn’t handle it any longer. He didn’t like hearing humans in fear. He lifted up the dumpster’s lid and looked inside, hoping to find what was making the noise.

What he saw in the dumpster was the usual. Trash, food, a raccoon-

No. No, not a raccoon.

**Scanning...**

**Scan complete.**

**Human Infant, six months old, female.**

Connor’s LED flickered yellow. Why was there a baby in the trash? That didn’t matter right now. Connor reached into the dumpster and grabbed the baby. Her crying ceased and was replaced by whimpering as she wriggled around.

The baby felt cold granted she wasn’t wearing anything besides a soaked blanket.

Connor wasted no time bundling her up inside his navy blue jacket. “Cmon Sumo.” He said and began walking back. Sumo followed besides him, his wag still wagging.

They got back to the house quickly granted that they didn’t walk too far.

Connor opened the door, nudging Sumo inside and quickly shutting the door. “Hank? Hank!” Connor yelled out.

“Jesus you’re home quick. What did you run- Connor, what’s wrong?” Hank quickly grew concern as he saw Connor’s LED switching between yellow and red. He approached the android carefully.

“I- I found a- I found-“

“What? What did you find?”

Connor couldn’t get the words out. He didn’t know why he was struggling so much with this. Instead, he opened up his jacket and showed Hank what he found.

The baby girl had stopped crying a while ago. But she was still visibly uncomfortable, instead just making soft cooing sound. Hank looked down at her and frowned, instinctively taking her into his arms away from Connor.

“A baby? Where did you find a baby? Oh god Connor don’t tell me you stole a baby-“

“I didn’t steal her!” Connor said defensively, his LED yellow. “Sumo found her in a dumpster. So I brought her back here.” The android explained. “I thought maybe you’d know what to do since you’re a human.”

Hank looked at him. “What’s being human got to do with anything?”

“Well.. I’m not programmed to work with children. I don’t.. quite understand them.” Connor admitted. It was true, he wasn’t programmed to comfort children found at crime scenes or to interact with them in general. So even holding a baby was something completely new for him.

Hank sighed and looked at the baby again. “She must be starving. Freezing maybe. I’ll need to drive to the store to get formula. Here, I’ll do that and you get her out of that blanket and into something warm.” Hank quickly handed the baby back to Connor.

“Wha- Hank I don’t think-“

But, Hank was already grabbing his coat and car keys, completely disregarding Connor.

“I should be back in five minutes.” He was opening the front door.

“Hank I don’t think you-“

The front door was now closed. And now Connor was alone once again with the little baby.

He figured he should get the baby changed. Connor took her to Hank’s room and set her down gently on the bed, removing the soaked blanket.

The android couldn’t find any baby clothes so he settled for wrapping her up in one of Hank’s old shirts.

The baby was asleep by then so Connor stood and watched over her.

“You’ll need a name if you’re staying with us. I wonder if you were given a name.” He said to the sleeping baby. “It’s ok if you don’t have one, we can always give you a new one.”

The name wasn’t important. What really mattered was that she was safe and that she was warm.

If that was Connor’s mission, then he had completed it wonderfully.

He stayed watching over the baby. Perhaps a new addition wouldn’t be too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So that’s that.  
> This is for science would you rather read a children’s, teenager, or college au of Detroit?  
> Leave comments and kudos!! <3


End file.
